The present invention relates to a wiping device for windows of motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a wiping device which has a wiping blade movable in an oscillating manner over the window with a contact force applied to the latter, and provided with a wiping element tipping into a track position on each change of direction, a wiper shaft driven in an oscillating movement and connected to a wiping lever located with a hub part on the wiper shaft, and a pretensioning tension spring which brings about the contact force of the wiping blade.
A wiping device is already known (DE-OS 33 14 456), in which the contact force of the wiping blade on the window is modified depending upon-the driving speed of the motor vehicle, so that, for example, the lifting-off tendency of the wiping blade, which occurs at high driving speeds, is counteracted. It is also intended for the wiping blade to be relieved in its parking position in order that a permanent deformation of the wiping rubber can be effectively countered.